


Last call

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiếng rè rên lên trong bộ máy</p><p>"Eggy?" Giọng ông trầm ấm bên kia đường dây</p><p>"Vâng Harry?..." Cậu nghẹn lại, cắn chặt môi nén tiếng nấc</p><p>"Em sẽ cần một bộ suit để đi khiêu vũ đấy" - giọng nói ấy lại cất lên, kèm theo đó là một tiếng nổ vọng lại</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last call

Tiếng rè rên lên trong bộ máy

"Eggsy?" Giọng ông trầm ấm bên kia đường dây

"Vâng Harry?..." Cậu nghẹn lại, cắn chặt môi nén tiếng nấc

"Em sẽ cần một bộ suit để đi khiêu vũ đấy" - giọng nói ấy lại cất lên, kèm theo đó là một tiếng nổ vọng lại

" Được rồi..." giọt nước mắt lăn trên má cậu "Tối thứ bảy tại tiệm may..." vị mặn thấm vào đầu lưỡi cậu

" Ý hay đấy" Cậu nghe thấy tiếng cười nhẹ

" 9 giờ... Đúng 9 giờ. Đừng hòng đến muộn, nghe chưa? Em còn chưa biết nhảy nữa"

" Làm sao có thể trở thành một quý ông nếu em không biết nhảy?" 

" Anh phải dạy em. Anh đã hứa...." Tiếng nấc bật ra trước khi cậu kịp ngăn lại và cậu lại nghe thấy tiếng cười ấy " Anh đã hứa sẽ dạy em trở thành một người đàn ông..."

" Anh nhớ mà..."

" Em sẽ ở đó chờ anh... Chỉ cần anh ở đó thôi..."

" Anh nghĩ tới chút sâm panh và một bản nhạc thật chậm. Anh không nghĩ mình sẽ đủ kiên nhẫn để đánh bóng lại đôi Oxford của mình đâu..." 

" Em sẽ cố, lão già ạ...." Cậu cười nhưng những giọt nước mắt vẫn thi nhau trào ra

Một tiếng bang lớn hơn vang lên trong ống nghe và tim cậu hụt một nhịp

" Eggsy..." 

" Em ở đây..."

" Anh yê- "

Và rồi đường dây bên kia tắt vụt

**Author's Note:**

> cảm ơn đã đọc được tới đây ;; u ;; đây là fic đầu tay về chú cháu nhà này của tuôi. Hi vọng các chế thích !!


End file.
